


Different fate

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Ardyn Izunia is a Jerk, Blood and Injury, Camming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Everybody Lives, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Noctis is a jerk in chapter 1, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Piercings, Pornstar!Prompto, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Assault, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, alternative universe, camboy, camboy!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU.After ten years of absence, Noctis returns to reunite with his friend and take back his throne. but unfortunately, his friends abandoned Noctis alone and nothing went well. He didn't expect his friend to change that much.Prompto is a famous camboy and pornstar that started doing it because he was poor and homeless.Ignis isn't the man Noctis once knew. He left cooking and start the tattoo artist's job.And finally, Gladio got a wife but his heart is still with someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this work has spoilers and I changed things:
> 
> 1\. This story takes place after chapter 14, and there is no world of ruin and the real ending didn't happen.
> 
> 2\. Prompto has tattoos and stuff.
> 
> 3\. Ignis isn't blind anymore...
> 
> 4\. Gladio has a secret crush.
> 
> 4\. And somehow Noctis is a little bit brat.
> 
> 5\. Cindy is too (But way too much)
> 
> I'm sorry my Chocobo😭😭💔

Noctis slowly opened his eyes, the sun beating down upon his face and the familiar sound of animals and cars brought him back in the past. The journey that he once had but failed, the past that he let all of his friends down. Vision a bit hazy but enough to see the room he woke up in; a dirty and desolate room more like it hasn't been touched for decades.

He required some minuted to realize what's happening around him and where he is. In the past, he promised to protect his friends and family, no matter what happened; only death could break this promise. He failed... He failed in every. fucking. Thing. He lost his childhood friend and lost his father and more importantly, he lost the love of his life.

Noctis mildly stood up on his numb feet, trying to move his harmed legs. He cleared his sore and dry throat, hissing in pain and try not to slide off. “I've become old.” he mocked. Striding ahead, his legs failed and forced him to slump against the wall of the prison-like room. He punctually ran one of his hand in his hair and scratched his scalp.

Think Noctis, think you, idiot!

Noctis groaned, thought about how weak and useless he is right now. He wondered if his friends are doing okay... But now he had to move. He crawled through the dilapidated wall, swallowing hard and gasping for air since his lungs were screaming for oxygen. “Dammit,” he whispered in weakness and pain.

He forced himself to stand still and keep going. No matter how much pain you're going through; you have to find your friends! He thought.

Hurrying forward, the shimmering sun annoyed Noctis's eyes and skin that was used to the darkness. He observed his clothes: dirty, shred, and unavailing. He groaned quite loudly “Better change these.” He summoned a new attire to wear.

He turned back to the uncomfortable room, standing in the corner, pulling his shirt out and eyes widen in shock by the scars and bruisings. They were new and raw, a different view of his body. He smirks at himself; how ineffectual and flabby. Years ago he had even fought with two gods and now, he isn't able to walk correctly.

A feeling of nausea and head spinning, he tried his best to change his clothes as soon as possible. After changing to a white T-shirt and black jeans, he walked outside and let his memories overwhelm him. Where is here? How far it is from Hammerhead? He slowly strode forward. However, he abruptly saw Umbra rushing towards him with a paper in his mouth.

He pulled out and read the paper “Be waiting... In hammerhead.” He smiled in satisfaction when he found out his friends are waiting for him. Noctis pet Umbra and stood up, clearing his throat and kept going, you have to keep going.

A light breeze touched his face and the cuts, his bangs were blocking his sight, and he felt uncomfortable because of his beards; it'll take long to get used to these. He walked farther and farther, now clearly see the ocean and the boat in front of him.

“Your highness.” Libertus panted for air and stood up. All of 'em stood up for Noctis. Staring at the people who were anticipating for him, he felt guilty and emotional at the same time. He is a bad king. He doesn't deserve to be a king. “I'm glad you're okay.”

Noctis wanted to slap himself in the face. He is a terrible king “You did this... all for me?” his gaze met Gentiana's.

Gentiana opened his mouth to answer since Libertus nearly fell down in delicacy “All this for the king of kings. He shall return home wellbeing.” Noctis walked closer to the boat, taking a deep breath and ignoring the past.

“T-this...words can't explain how I feel right now.” He lamented “But I won't abandon you on this island. We go home together.”

Noctis took a pace toward the boat, half of the hair floating in the air and feeling of fear overcoming his body. He got on the boat with help and forced everyone on the yacht; he wouldn't make that mistake again. He'll protect everyone. As soon as everyone got on the boat, he leads the royal vessel forward. “Man, how long was I out?” he asked.

Libertus gently lifted his head and answered “Ten years, your highness.” it didn't surprise Noctis; every single thing is so different from the past even his appearance. He looked at the ocean, smelling the harsh smell of water and plants. He could hear nothing but his heartbeats and the loud sound of the motor.

He frapped his eyes, trying to escape from the strident noise. He whimpered more as the sound became louder and louder. Either of the ocean and the surrounding people couldn't make him feel better; he just wished he had been able to jump into the water and drown himself.

He remembered the moment before leaving Lucis ten years ago, happy and smiling; not even know what is going to happen when we arrive in Altissia.

That picture...

It took a while for Noctis to understand he arrived on the island. He opened his eyes immediately and stopped the boat, causing the people to jump scare. “Didn't mean... to do that.” he fists his forehead in stupidity; you fucked up again, Noctis.

He slowly got out of the boat, scratching his scalp and impatiently walking through Gauldin quay. He examined the whole place; it hasn't been changed a lot. Still, people were gathering around, fishing and eating foods.

Something was missing though. Dino wasn't sitting on his accustomed chair, the trailer wasn't there anymore and the boys weren't with Noctis; no Prompto to make him laugh, no Gladio to scold him and no Ignis to drive the regalia. HE FUCKING MISSED THEM SO MUCH...

He gently stepped on the sands, feet sinking and the smell of ocean actuating his nostrils and throat. “I'm back.” he inhaled sharply and stared at the fishing spot. The spot he and his friends used to laugh together and have fun, he sighed.

“We'll separate from here,” Noctis informed and settled his glare on Libertus. “Gentiana... Libertus and all the people who stood by my side in these ten years. T-thank you, I don't know how to pay back but know this... all of you will remain in my heart, always.”

Noctis turned his body and walked away from them. Yet, the esthesis and guiltiness haven't left his chest; the sticky, hot liquid burning his stomach and tightened his throat, he rushed toward Hammerhead.

Crawling through endless streets, his legs began to slip up. He wrapped his arms around him and continues wiggling. As he stepped, he could saw so many plants and signs but what he saw at the distance was different. “What?” He paced forward “She is alive!” He ran to regalia; eyes widen in shock and blood rushing in his ears.

“B-but how?” He gently opened her door and sat on the driver seat. “Let's go!” He giggled and started the car.

It wasn't possible. Regalia crumbled... She was broken! Someone might have fixed it. He drove as the thoughts were driving him nuts, He increased the speed.

He thought about how his friends would react when they saw him, how Noctis would react?

His heartbeats were becoming more and more as he got closer to Hammerhead. The wind slapping his face and a feeling of hustle in his throat, he suddenly saw a big station.

It was a weird feeling that starts growing inside. It wasn't fear, anxiety or pleasure. He twitched his head “That's it” he braked rapidly and skipped out of the regalia.

Rushing toward the shop, he saw no one but strangers. “Guys” he exclaimed, so they could come out of the shop, but literally no single person was in there. Nor Cindy and the boys were there, he swiveled his eyes “Pranking me after ten years?” he smirked and runs toward the garage.

“Come out jerks.” but no one was there.

Shit

“Nah uh. Your lifelong friends ain't here” he heard a soft, feminine voice from the behind, instantly turning his body. His eyes met the woman's, he wondered if he knows her.

She wasn't either tall or short, an average girl with ice blonde hair. She was wearing a white turtleneck jumpsuit. “I'm Linda. The one who messaged you in galdin.” she snickered.

No, this can't be. She's obviously lying...

“I'm here to show you something, Noct.” She pulled out her phone from her pocket and opened the lock. “Though I know you don't have the balls to see this” Linda put her hands on her hips and fixed her ponytail.

Noctis flushed deeply and yelled “Shut up.” his angsty was growing more and more, he could explode any minute, abruptly felt a rare shiver all over his body, straining and tensing his muscles by the sound of the video.

She raised her arms and turned her phone, Now the details and the video could be clearly seen. She groaned and stared in Noctis blue eyes, the eyes that were overwhelmed by grief and doubt.

The video was undoubtedly taken by someone who was covered in the dark. Noctis swears and inhaled. All the boys were gathered together along with Cindy and Iris, sitting on the chair but Cindy was standing still and smirking. Iris... was so different in... this video. Not her face but her clothes and the way she was laughing, wearing an absolutely revealing, tight tank top with a short skirt; shorter than she wore years ago.

“Do y’all think Noctis will return soon?” Cindy shouted since the music was so loud and the guys were howling.

Prompto's gaze locked with Cindy and smiled “I hope he doesn't, he was a pain in ass dude!” He giggled.

Noctis's jaw dropped And sniffed as Prompto blurted. He couldn't believe this. This was fake. His heartbeats increased, running his hands through his hair and squeezed it. No no no.

Definitely a prank.

“I'm glad he's gone.” Prompto chuckled and stared at Ignis' eyes, yeah his vision was back.

Ignis coughed “I will confess I didn't honestly like him that much.”

You too, Iggy?

Noctis's breaths became heavy and erratic, fists punching his thigh; if only he had a gun, so he could shoot himself in the brain. A meaningful but small tear left his eyes, feeling so empty inside.

How much he loved him...

How much fun they had back in the past.

Gladio continued “that jerk was so extra in our group. I hated him from the very beginning.”

“Same” Iris and Cindy stepped closer, closer and... Noctis blink twice, not believing the scene in front of him; the girls went closer and sat on Prompto's lap, starting to strip themselves -

When did Prompto change that much?

The loud music supersedes with the kissing and wet sounds, Noctis swallowed his bitter saliva and stared at Ignis. Gladio and Ignis went closer and stroked Cindy's body and further down until he reached her panties.

Noctis stole his gaze and rubbed his teary and red eyes, frowning but not moving; his legs didn't listen to his brain “ENOUGH!” Noctis shouted and pushed Linda away.

The moans didn't stop though.

The sound of moaning and groaning from the girls and the boys was growing every sec and Noctis was being tortured hard.

“Mmmm. Wish I could fuck and tear Noctis apart until he screams in pain.” Gladio moaned loudly “Then slap him hard and made blood splash out of his body.”

Noctis's heart dropped, his blood rushing all over his body and only been able hearing his heartbeats. Gladio just said he wanted to rape him; Noctis couldn't take this anymore. He covered his eyes with his palms and sighed in pain and suffering.

Noctis pummeled his head “Fuck” he whispered.

That's how you end it, after all these years?

He couldn't believe what he has seen.

Moans were becoming louder and louder as Noctis tried to escape the situation. He listened to all the moans and groans, nausea hitting his throat and belly gurgling. He hissed “Shut it! Fuck.” He shouted at Linda and flung her phone.

It landed hard “Duh you think I care about that trash?” she put her hands on Noctis cheeks and wiped his tears away “They have been having fun with girls since your absence.” She sighed “you're such an idiot.”

He didn't want to hear this from Linda too.

Noctis didn't say anything. All he did was cursing himself and covering his nose in shock. He slumped against the wall, hand on his heart and not realizing the people around. “I had trusted you” He knocked himself. “You'll pay assholes.”

He jerked his head and met Linda's eyes “Who are you.” Noctis almost yelled in anger.

She avoided eye contact “Not someone who everyone knows.” she closed her eyes “I have my own story but now, couldn't be told.” She slowly walked away from Noctis, leaving him with his bitter thoughts and guiltiness. She put on her helmet and stared at the ground.

“We talk later.” She smiled weakly and put her butt on her motorcycle. “Bye bye.” Linda hustled the gas pedal and before he could introspect she was gone in the distance.

Everything happened so quickly for Noctis before his eyes, he needed minutes or even hours, so he could manage to get over it.

And maybe months.

Linda was right, He doesn't have any courage.

He gasped and crossed his arms “You guys can't have gone so far.” he arched his back and rubbed his hands on the wall. It changed so much from the last time he was here.

He crawled forward, taking a deep breath and meeting a big paper on the wall:

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

CID SOPHIAR

MARCH 05, 679 M.E. — October 19, 766 M.E.

Beloved friend, brother, son, and father.

Noctis touched the paper slickness, lightly touch it; Cid died recently here in Hammerhead. He lost one of the manies, again. He frapped his forehead to the wall and let his eyes disembogue, lost in the thoughts of the past; how Cid and Cindy helped them before. He hates Cindy now, all of 'em gonna pay. But deep in his heart, he had missed everyone so fucking much, even the guys.

“Why can't I hate you?” He groaned and cried silently in agony. “Fuck.” he cussed. “Don't be a brat Noctis.”

He huffed a sigh and gazed into the space, mind wandered and his heart screaming inside. What had he done to deserve this? Dry lips and itching throat, he heard an odd voice of motor running, hooting nonstop. He promptly turned his head and stared at a long van. When did they make these things?

“Wanna go somewhere, son?” an old man shouted from the van. Noctis observed the van. Men and women sitting; some with their children and some alone. Couples cuddling and the others in on their phones. He groaned and put his hands on his hips, hundreds of ideas running in his head. “Lestallum, sir?” The guys have to be somewhere.

“Sure boOoy.” The driver protracted as Noctis pressed his legs to move. Reaching the van, he slowly bends his head and enters the van, finds an empty seat.

Noctis throws himself on a seat, panting for air and breathes straggly as the van surged forward. He put his head on the window and closed his eyes, trying to think about anything but what happened today. He thought about the amazing Eos, about the view and Prompto.

Shit, get over it kid.

He thought about how the boys played with him in his entire life. He shouldn't have trusted them. He shouldn't have cared for them. A tear left Noctis's eyes. What would Gladio say in this situation?

You have to grow up and get over it.

But he already had gone over so many things, he couldn't take this anymore.

Thoughts flew and exchanged in Noctis mind, still eyes closed and only hear his heartbeats and white sounds. He summoned the good memories; The day Prompto jumped on his shoulders and introduced himself and pretend it's the first time they met.

The days Ignis made food for him every day and Noctis brought cookies to school, but he always ignored Ignis when he advised and helped him.

The days Gladio shouted at him when he couldn't grab swords and shields, scolded him and trained him hardcore.

The first kiss he never had but thought about it always. He instantly understands the smile he is wearing and made it disappear.

“Remember — those ain't your bodyguards, they're your brothers. Trust in 'em. Always.” This was one of the last words he heard from Cid. He slowly opened his eyes and blink a couple of times because of the fuzzy vision. He trusted them and that was what happened; but not anymore.

“They've used me.” he whispered quietly.

He looked outside again, met nothing but long and high buildings and shops. He touched his dry lips with his thumb, slowly pinch it on a bad habit. He is ready to find the boys; he has to hear those words from their own mouths.

Familiar structure, he suddenly slid off the seat as he met the gang of people, walking and running in the city and streets.

“We arrived at Lestallum.” The driver shouted and stopped immediately, made Noctis ran toward the driver. “8 Gil, boy.” Noctis pulled out eight gils out of his and dropped it on the passenger seat and rushed outside the van. He took a deep breath and started searching.

“You gotta be here or in Niflheim Prom.” Noctis befooled and let his eyes examine the place. The meteor was still there and the city had its color. The scent of food and sounds made him want to go back to the past.

Noctis moved through the empty street and ran to the hotel they used to sleep; if it still exists. While he was moving between the people, he could overhear the conversation about the king and other things.

He has a long list of things to do today.

Kicking Prom's ass  
Kicking Iggy's ass  
Kicking Gladio's ass  
Kicking Cindy's ass  
and Kicking Iris's ass  
Reclaim your fucking throne  
and problems begin.

But his thoughts ran somewhere else, depression overwhelming once more and rule his body. How is he supposed to live this alone, without family and friends? How could he rule the kingdom with nothing?

He lurched as he reached the hotel, slowly entered it but it wasn't a hotel anymore; it was a big restaurant with luxurious objects and tables. The crowd was so big that Noctis could easily say it was more than hundreds, it's like the whole city are here.

Like you had enough money to eat in here Noctis.

He hunched, faltering for a moment, so he could catch his breath “Sir, require a table?” A man forced Noctis to look at him.

Noctis wasn't hungry, though he hasn't eaten for a decade, but he isn't hungry right now. He needs to find the boys.

“No I'm not hungry.” well he said that but his stomach act opposite; made a sound that he didn't hear in his entire life. He blushed deeply as the man chuckled, eyes widen in shock and tried to hide his embarrassment. He opened his mouth “Well yeah. I require a table.” the waiter Giggled and lead the way to a table smaller than the others.

'Well everyone comes here with their girlfriend, but I come alone.'

He sat on the chair and placed fixed hands on the table. “I want a... Spicy Rib Steak and... water.” he suddenly realized it was Prom's favorite food.

Shit, here we go again.

He stared at the waiter's shoes as the depression hugged him tight and once again, It became Noct's best friend. “Yes sir.” the waiter rushed away with the speed of the light and informed the chefs.

Now we are alone again, Noctis. He swears his depression talked to him.

Noctis dig his fingers in his hair and start to arrange its messiness. He pushed his bangs back and cleaned the dirt, feeling a bit satisfied. He inhaled and stood up. He needed a mirror. Noctis tripped and almost ran toward the bathroom. He examined the place, dirty but fine.

After ten years finally, he got to see himself in the mirror. He... was so different. Face, hair and appearance. He had a beard and his hair wasn't spiky. The other guys are probably this different too.

Fingers playing with his beard, he smiled at his stupidity. His heart starts pounding by the thought of the boys are here in this restaurant. “Shit.” he lip-synced. Tension increasing, he swallowed his saliva and washed his white face. He was shaking and quaking. Goosebumps all over the body blood surging.

What the hell is this? He thought. What the hell is this sudden feeling?

He rubbed his eyes and looked over his face once more in the mirror, the conversation between two boys caught his attention.

“Dude I'm saaad.” he groaned “My favorite porn star just committed suicide. I got the news a few minutes ago.” he overheard the thick, deep voice from his left side, he chuckled by his words and tried not to laugh aloud.

The other one stared at Noctis “Is he alive?” He asked curiously. How tracker...

“I dunno.” he faked a cry

“What was his name? Maybe I know him.” the other one laughed.

“Ummm. P... yeah, Prompto.” Noctis halted, his smile sharply disappearing and eyes widen in terror. He slowly turned his head to the left side. Subsequently, Noctis's vision went black and heart starts to pound even more.

This can't be.

Breath hitching and blood rushing in his ears, a tear left his eyes. No no no. Noctis sobbed “W-what?” He whispered but loud enough for them to hear. “WHERE IS HE?” he yelled loudly, causing the other boys to blink twice.

They exchange glances “The local hospital.” One of them answered.

Noctis coughed and ran thought the restaurant, everyone gawked at him. He didn't care about the people who can see him, he only wants to get to Prompto, FAST! He panted more, gasping and flushing deeply. Noctis slapped himself in the face and tried to wipe his tears with shaky hands. “FUCK!” he shouted loudly.

Throat and lungs crying for oxygen, he coughed and tried to move his legs. “C-calm d-d-down.” he sobbed and ran toward a wall, punch it as hard as he can.

“Aahh!” Noctis whimpered and stared at his injured hands, shivers running down his spine as he saw the blood. He ran his fingers in his hair and groaned.

“FUCK! FUCK.” he hissed in pain and rubbed his bloody and injured fists. “W-what y-you've done... Prom.” Noctis's body lowered in pain, hugging himself tightly and clenching his hand. He sobbed quietly and held his red and wounded hand with the other.

Screaming and wandering around, nothing was more painful than losing the love of his life was.

If Prom dies he won't forgive himself.

It's all his fault.

He wiped his tears and stood up. “P-Prom... you i...diot.” he managed to complete his sentence and watch his surroundings; all the people in the restaurant and outside were stared at him, shaking their heads and some of them give an 'are you crazy' look.

He closed his eyes and sobbed “W-where's the local...hospital?” Noctis yelled, not even giving a fuck about who sees.

He comforted his mind and pounding chest, telling them that it'll be fine and nothing happened. Breathe and relax. “Why wouldn't somebody tell me?” he roared.

A teen came out of the crown, revealing his face and stealing his gaze on Noctis “Y-your majesty.” the teen showed a concerned face. “It's me, Talcott. My grandpa served the Amicitia family?” 

“I-I show you t-the way.” Noctis sighed and throw himself in Talcott's shoulder, digging his head in his T-shirt and blurring it. “Talcott... P-Prompto.” Noctis sobbed “I can't lose him.” he pulled away from the hug and wiped away his tears, fingers wet and salty.

“T-this way.” Talcott showed the Left side. “They built a big hospital by the town five years ago, they call it the local hospital,” he explained and took the lead.

“It isn't far.”

Noctis head spinning and lips dry, he gulped and groaned in his itching throat. Gods, please don't take him from me; that's what he repeated all the way. Talcott was talking to him and explaining everything, but he heard nothing but Prompto voice in his head.

Prom.

He closed his eyes along with walking impatiently, recalling the good days in the past. He couldn't. His mind was full of Prompto. He pulled his phone out and open contacts.

Prompto.

He read his name, smiling weakly in sadness and opened the messaging app.

_**Noctis**: Prom._

_**Noctis**: If you read this,_  


_**Noctis**: Please know that I miss you so much._

_**Noctis**: Fuck. I can't take it anymore._

_**Noctis**: You're one of the strongest people I've ever seen, so don't leave us. Fight!_

A tear dropped on his phone, making the screen wet. He immediately opened the browser to search his name. He had doubt if he should... he lifted his shaking hand and start typing.

_Prompto Argentum_

His blood was rushing in his ears and his anxiety level reached the max. He swallowed and read in terror.

_Prompto Argentum (born 25 October 735 M.E.) is a Lucian pornographic film actress and director. Having started his career in the adult industry in 758 M.E. (The age of 22)_

Noctis could read no more, he shut down his phone. How could Prompto become something like this? That... innocent Prompto he once knew... it's all gone.

The thoughts of it made Noctis want to throw up; he created every situation in his mind. How many times Prom had sex with different men and women? How much his cock has been sucked? How much he sucked other ones?

A gross feeling of nausea hit Noctis's throat and stomach, the thought of Prompto slept with everyone this decade made him sick. Did Prom forget about Noctis? Did Prompto forget how much he cared for Noctis?

And the stupid Noctis thought Prompto is such a pure and innocent person.

Disgusting.

Noctis lifted his head and stared at the big building in front of him. 'The local hospital' that was it, finally. Noctis blink twice and ran toward the hospital, sprinting as hard as he can. Sound of wind overwhelming his ears, he reached the entrance, pushing everyone in his way and made it in the hospital.

“W-where is P-Prompto?” he needed some minutes to catch his breath. He panted for air and sobbed, holding his own hands tightly and squeezed it. he whimpered in pain and burnt and waited for Talcott.

Noctis was tired.

So tired...

He wished he was in that room instead of Prom.

He wanted to close his eyes forever.

“Your Majesty, He's upstairs. Room 236” Talcott called Noctis, but he received no answer.

He slowly walked away, hope lost in darkness. Noctis stared at the elevator in the corner, he scratched his wound and bloody hands. Prompto's bitter words were echoing in Noctis's head...

“I hope he doesn't. He was a pain in ass dude!”

“I'm glad he's gone.”

Prompto hated Noctis, so why Noctis still care for him? Why didn't he leave him all alone?

He stepped through the Main Hall, reaching the big elevator. His body drowning in fear and anxiety as he got closer to it, part of him wants Prompto alive but part of him wants him dead. Noctis closed his eyes and entered the elevator.

It's time.

_**Noctis**: Dear Prompto, I may love you but I hate you._

He frowned as the brunt decreased, opened his eyes and found out he arrived at the second floor. He inhaled and held his breath. People talking and shouting, he didn't understand. All he understood was his own heartbeats and sharp breaths.

_**Noctis**: it's like I want to throw you off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch you._

He wiped away his tears and sniffed, then counts. Room 233, 234,235. He cleared his throat and quieted his quaking body. 236.

_**Noctis**: but you've changed dear Prompto._

“I need to see him.”

“We can't let you.”

“I said five minutes! I'm his brother!”

“Fine! But only five minutes.”

Noctis simpered, arms wrapping around himself and cleared his mind. He gently opened the door.

_**Noctis**: But after today, you're nothing than a stranger to me Prom. Goodbye._

His gaze locked on Prompto's innocent face, closing the door and leaned a bit closer. “Hey, buddy.” Noctis murmured and held Prompto's hands. Noctis dithered and locked his gaze on Prompto's harmed neck.

“You fucked me up but I'm here.” Noctis smiled when he met his freckles, but it swiftly disappeared as he saw a stitch near his cheek. He looks over his body, cuts on his wrists and bruises everywhere. He gasped and rubbed Prom's cheek.

Why Prom? Why did you do that?

Noctis scanned his body, noticing how much he had changed since ten years ago; he had a black band wrist and a geometric occult symbol tattoo on his right forearm, but no wristband to hide his barcode. His hair is still blond and in a chocobo butt form but he had a few piercing. He has changed way too much for Noctis.

A small tear dropped on Prompto's nose, Noctis felt something twitched under his hands. He opened his eyes and put his head on the bed and let himself relax for a bit.

“N-Noct?” Noctis almost felt down when he heard his voice. Six, he missed that voice. Noctis slowly wiped away his tear and hoped that Prom speaks again.

“A-am I... D-dreaming...again?” Noctis shifted his head and stared at Prompto's little smile. Lips shaping a smile and anxiety disappearing, he felt like he is home again, with Prompto. He took a deep breath.

“No Prom, this ain't a dream.” He inhaled and settled himself near Prompto's feeble hips. He moved his gaze to his blue eyes, moving his hands on his freckles to sense them.

Prompto cried in joy “Y-you're f-finally... Here.” His voice lowered in pain as he tried to move his hands “A-ahh” he inaudibly screamed.

Noctis tried to imagine how Prompto felt, what were his thoughts when he jumped off the building. How much pain he went through when he wanted to end his life... It must have felt so bad when he hit that ground.

Prom slowly opened his mouth “I-I've...missed you.” Then his eyes exploded and let out hundreds of tears.

“Shh Prom, I'm here. I won't let you go.” He tried to wipe Prompto's tears aside. “Why?” Noctis whispered in Prom's ear, causing him to tingle all over his body.

Prompto slowly chuckled, but immediately faded away as soon as he realized what Noctis meant. He pouted “N-Noct... I... Had no choice.” Prompto whined and avoided eye contact.

“I-I was poor and... m-miserable. I had... No Mon...ey and no home.” He hissed in discomfort. “I had n-no strength t-to hunt... either.”

“W-what I only had w-was a body.” He cried “They o-only wanted my... B-body.”

l“T-tell me, you... Don't hate me. D-do you?”

Noctis rasped, remembering what he had heard today from him. He immidetely frowned in anger and punched the corner of his bed. “Your father was right when he called you a failure. you're really nothing but a failure.” Noctis inhaled sharply and bit his lips “YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! YOU'RE A TRASHBAG.” The next thing Prompto saw was Noctis shutting the door behind him as he left, leaving Prompto behind. Prompto shifted his body, groaning in pain when he moved. “N-no. d-don't... leave me.” he whispered “I n-need you Noct” Jerking his injured leg, he screamed louder than ever “I... still l-love y...ou”


	2. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Prompto stumbled forward, adjusting his camera in a good position and a good lightning. It's been a while since he hasn't done this, but he has a good mood for camming right now though it's 1:17 a.m. he slurred on the bed, kinda regretting what he's doing after that day Noctis called him a failure.

Prompto played with the bottom of his shirt, drag it a bit up, so he could observe his stomach and abs. His wounds and bruises are so much better that one month ago, so he has the courage to show his body to other people now. He let out a soft groan as he saw the unread messages:

_Noctis: Prom. 6:29p.m_

_Noctis: If you read this, 6:29 p.m_

_Noctis: Please know that I miss you so much. 6:30p.m_

_Noctis: Fuck. I can't take it anymore. 6:31p.m_

_Noctis: You're one of the strongest people I've ever seen, so don't leave us. Fight! 6:31p.m_

_Noctis: Dear Prompto, I may love you but I hate you. 6:44p.m_

_Noctis: but you've changed dear Prompto. 6:47p.m_

_Noctis: But after today, you're nothing than a stranger to me Prom. Goodbye. 6:51p.m_

Prompto rolled his eyes, wrenching his body and delete all the messages. If he wants to live a new life, he has to deplete his mind and memories. He slid off the bed, checking the camera and view once more and started the cam. He inhaled deeply and stoked the bed. As he waited for more people to join, he jumped on the bed and stared at his knotted legs. He has shivers but doesn't know why. Is it because he hasn't done this for months or something bad gonna happen?

He opened his stream on his phone, seeing the people joining one by one. A soft gasp left his lips when he saw lots of people are joining, probably didn't expect 27 people in only one minute. He stared at the camera and blurted “Hey guys. Sooo I have to apologize for my absence.” he looks down at his bed and laughed.

“I had a problem that I bet almost everybody knows. I'm fine now, so I thought I owed you guys.” he sighed and looked down at his phone, reading the chat and still wearing his sweet smile.

_Ultimatenarrow222: yo i thought your dead._

_LucisSucker: yeah you owe us one MR PROMPTO!_

_Attractiveou: shut up just do it_

_DaddyBen: I missed ur pretty body._

_Lily0OjK: I usually don't chat on streams, but ya'll are mean to my cutie blondie._

_DDdDick87Big: succ my dick Lily let hi_ _m do his job._

_LucisSucker: tell us what happened blondie._

_LucisSucker: i wanna hear._

_Attractiveo: I wanna jerk off!_

_Lily0OjK: ya'll are assholes. Keep up the good work hottie._

Prompto smirked, get a bit more comfortable and confident by reading the chat and compliments, though they are so many people that only complain and are annoying; he got used to that years ago. “I've experienced up and downs last two months, but now I'm really really ready to entertain you guys.” he leaned eagerly on the bed and played with his shorts. “So it's just my normal routine after this moment, streaming on Saturdays, Sundays and Thursdays. Unfortunately, I don't really fancy filming porn, so maybeee I do it once or twice a month.”

He giggled “T-The directors go so hard on me and most of the times they want me to be fucked by other boys.” he teased “And I'm virgin.” Prompto stole his gaze immediately from the camera and settled in on his phone screen.

_DaddyBen: yeah yeah of course you are._

_DaddyBen tipped 10 gils._

_DaddyBen: go on, it was for now._

_Lily0OjK: my cute little virgin._

_Attractiveo: you gonna make my dick even harder_

_DDdDick87Big: just FUCK ALREADY!_

_Ultimatenarrow222: impatient my dude_

_0CuteCockCute0 joined_

_Sarah69sss joined_ _Sarah69sss: yo wassup? Wanna welcome your sexy baby girl Prompto?_

_Sarah69sss: tipped 69 gils_

“Hey, Sarah welcome back! Attractiveo I'm so glad to do that. Huge thanks for the tippppps!” he chuckled and bounced his middle finger, put it on his lips and gently sucks it. “Mmmmm so what you wanna see tonight? I can't be more free and bored right now.”

Prompto moaned and sucked his middle finger rougher; He completely knows how to tease.

* * *

It's one month since he saw Prompto, still, his guiltiness and regret hitting him hard. He wiggled, starting to fidget even more in his bed. “Ahhhhh!” he groaned as he fanned himself with his hands. He shouldn't have called Prompto a failure. He shouldn't have left him.

He is an idiot.

2 a.m. and insomnia, he crawled through his bed and searched for his phone, he felt something hard under his hands and gripped it. scrolling up and down on the internet, he thought about Prompto; his face, his body and his fucking tattoos. He groaned.

He searched: _Prompto Argentum_. He regrets immediately but it was too late. Hundreds of results and sites pop up, something telling him to come out of this hell but his hands didn't listen. He won't do anything with Prompto's videos, right? He is just curious and nothing more.

He wanted to get out he clicked on the first porn site, now clearly seeing his profile and videos. Oh uh, maybe he shouldn't have done that shit. Noctis blushed deeply and covered his eyes. He couldn't see a video of his best friend jerking off!

In the past they shared beds! They go on a journey together, They... they were friends, and he never got to see what's in his pants! He is super embarrassed and frightened. Face covered in red color and eyes closed, he slowly dropped his hands and leaned against the wall. He scrolled down, no videos last two months. He began to worry a bit for Prompto till he saw a live button and a green circle near it.

He did what he didn't want to, clicking on the button but at least it required to sign up, so he did it. He signed with the name LunaXXX and a fake email, now facing Prompto's face and bed. Noctis's face blushed deeper, cheeks hot and boiled and stomach twisting. He was sucking his middle finger, smirking and giving a sexy look to the camera. Noctis eyes widen in terror as he felt Prompto could see him through his camera. “Shit he saw me.” he whispered and blocked his front camera. Now, this is weird and awkward.

He takes a look at the chat. _LunaXXX joined._ Is it that necessary to say who joined? Noctis groaned “Why did I choose the name Luna?” he thought.

“L-” he blinks twice and blushed deeply “Luna.”

Did he blush?

Noctis stared at Prompto's eyes as he sucked his wet fingers. “You know, I don't wanna go to the main course fast. You know that I like teasing.” he hissed “And we have time.”

But Noctis doesn't have any time, he is the fucking king and has to wake up early — sometimes he just wishes he wasn't king, and could sleep all days, just like the old days. “Mmmmm” Prompto moaned and make himself more comfortable on his bed. Noctis blinks twice, pants tightened by the exorbitance behavior. He isn't well... that kind of man, but he needs to relax and sleep right now. Nothing can help him but this.

He felt a bit embarrassed by what he is watching right now. Actually a lot embarrassed. but he was getting used to it and the red shades were disappearing from his cheeks.

How doesn't Prompto ashamed of what he do?

_NoctisLucisCaelum3 joined_

_Ultimatenarrow222: Holy shit fucking astral_

_0CuteCockCute0: aren't you tired of faking identity?_

_0CuteCockCute0: children do this shits_

_Attractiveo: ya'll think i believe this fake name?_

_Sarah69sss: Hello hottie._

_DaddyBen: Ohh yes!_

_DaddyBen: Tell me he ain't fake_

_DDdDick87Big: He is fake. in your dick face._

_Lily0OjK: I do not bother another cute virgin._

_Ultimatenarrow222: Kinda remind you he is the king! if he sees you, he'll kick your ass._

_Lily0OjK: King in the porn sites? Are you kidding me?_

_DaddyBen: That's hilarious. Imagine the king scrolling down pornhub_!

Noctis froze, lips turning to a smile by the name. Of course, some people pretend they're Noctis. Noctis relaxed himself and laid on his bed, so he could enjoy the chat. That's what exactly he is doing! The king is scrolling down pornhub.

Oh, man. he wishes he could tell them.

“Hehe. You guys fighting just because of fake names?”

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: I'm real._

_Ultimatenarrow222: HOLY FUCKING SHIT_

_Ultimatenarrow222: Just holy fucking shit!_

_Lily0OjK: If only_

_0CuteCockCue0: And i'm fake._

Noctis decided to join the conversation.

_LunaXXX: Our king just wanna have fun with his little glaive. don't you remember they were once friends?_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: Yup_

_DaddyBen: Hmmmm i like that._

_DDdDick87Big: Blondie go on! dont give a fuck bout these guys_

Prompto blink twice and froze. “Y-yeah.” he took a deep breath and smirked “I don't bother who watch my stream. I can entertain the king too.” he winked though he knows that username was fake. “Let's go a level higher.” Prompto's confident boost, and he started to touch himself through the material and clothes. He gently relaxed his muscles, touched his neck and went lower, running his finger on his clothed chest, rubbing it and letting out small gasps. It's like he is enjoying way too much by the way he is moaning.

Noctis should get out before something he doesn't want happen.

“Mmmmm. I missed this.” another gasp escaped from his mouth, he slowly pulled out his black shirt and reveal his breasts and abs. Noctis wore that red dress of blush again, and he felt his pants tightened more. “Shit” he whispered. Noctis glides on the bed, settled on the corner and brought his hands to his pants and boxers.

Prompto frapped his eyes and shook himself. He reached his shorts and played with the top.

_0CuteCockCute0: Get that fucking shorts off already!_

_Ultimatenarrow222: OMG STOP TEASING_

_Ultimatenarrow222: TF_

_DDdDick87Big: hmmm wanna see your dick so bad Prom_

_DDdDick87Big tipped 100 gils_

_DaddyBen: Yeah take those off_

_Attractiveo: yes blondie let us see your cock_

_Lily0OjK: wtf let him decide_

_Sarah69sss: My slut_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: C'mon do it_

_Lily0OjK: oOOooof our king ordered_

_LunaXXX: Good idea_

_Sarah69sss: do what noctis said my little slut_

_0CuteCockCute0: duh hes fake_

_Lily0OjK: Well nobody knows_

_LunaXXX: if i were you i'd listen to noctis_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils: Show me your dick little slut_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_DaddyBen tipped 200 gils_

“First let me answer the chats.” he smirked and scrolled down the comments. “Impatient guys. Lily thanks I like your personality. Luna, if he was the real one I would kill myself” he rolled his eyes and bits his lips.

Noctis chuckled and started to type: I'm the king. But immediately delete it. his body shook all of a sudden and his cock twitched. There's no way to kill his boner right now. Noctis arched his back and lifted his hips, promptly hauling his pants and boxers. He inhaled and looked down at his free cock, squeeze it with his hands and plump it up and down; but slow and gently.

“Say what. Maybe we should play a little game? Ummmm... truth or dare? I'll ask one by one to ask me questions and if I don't do that you have to punish me” he blurted out and rubbed his lower belly, pushing his shorts down and exposed his size. “First my favorite girl, Sarah ask.”

_Attractiveo: Dirty truth or dare guys. plz_

_DaddyBen: hmmm i like the idea_

_0CuteCockCute0: nah its for children_

_Lily0OjK: i'm having so much fun right now Prom_

_DDdDick87Big: rubbing that clit?_

_Lily0OjK: Hey! Shut up young man_

_LucisSucker: Idk lol_

_Sarah69sss: good choice Prompto. i'll blow you away. Truth oor dare slut?_

Prompto burst out laughing and answered “Truth.”

_DaddyBen: You scared_

_DDdDick87Big: you have no balls to pick dare_

_Sarah69sss: so tell me, When and how was_ _t he first time you cummed?_

That left Prompto silent for a minute, thinking about the past made his blood rush in his cock. He blushed deeply and answered “It was in high school, the very first time I saw royal highness I jerked off in the bathroom. And you never wanna know how I felt after that.”

Noctis eyes widened, he stops stroking his cock and felt bad for Prompto. He actually masturbates when he saw him, and Noctis didn't even understand.

“DaddyBen I choose truth again.” he smiled and arched his back, smoothing the blanket and lowered his hips again. He stared back at his phone, blushing deeply when he read the question “You guys are tough. If I can have a threesome between you guys who do I choose? Hmmm.”

He stared at the camera with bud lips “Weird but Sarah and Noctis. Literally... it's embarrassing. Never show this stream to the real king.” He smiled lightly and Noctis gasped as he confessed, stroking and squeezing his dick rougher and groaning quietly.

Prompto touched his cock within the boxer and moaned “LucisSucker dare.”

_PrinceFucker766 join_

_Sarah69sss: thats so hot if you want to fuck me_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: gonna fuck you hard_

_DaddyBen: SHIT_

_DDdDick87Big: yeah mmmmm just like that. FUCK_

_Attractiveo: dare huh?_

_Lily0OjK: choooose me!_

_LucisSucker: I dare you to send a pic to the king, right now! Of your dick._

Prompto stared at the screen wide eyed, blinking hundred times and not believing what he saw. Noctis snickered loudly, plumping his cock hard and harsh and getting nearer to top. “Fuck guys. What's the punishment?”

_LucisSucker: sending a pic of your asshole to noctis_

Prompto just stared at his phone, speechless and face crimson in embarrassment. Noctis will kill him. Definitely kill him after what happened one month ago. “Cool.” he flickered his eyes and opened the camera, pushing his boxers down and taking a picture of his dick. “Probably never gonna see me again after this day...” he joked and sent the photo to Noctis with shivering hands.

Noctis phone buzzed and a notification pops up. _Prompto: Photo attached_. Noctis smirked but didn't open the photo. Prom's dick is in front of him live and the best quality. Noctis closed his eyes, imagining that Prompto is laying on the bed next to him, touching his chest and slid his hands down until he reached his cock.

He imagined that Prompto gently breathed on his dick, heat, and goosebumps everywhere. Prompto evolved his tongue and lick the tip in circles. The blond lick from the tip to the base, sucking Noctis's dick like a popsicle. Noctis didn't last any longer, he gave the last few rough strokes and his body shook hard, he moaned his friend's name as he came on his hand and stomach. “Prompto!” he threw his sickly hands on his belly, white and sticky liquid everywhere. “Fuck”

He realized that Prompto was still there, completely naked and bare on his bed. He arched his back and shifted his body. He pulled out a big dildo from the corner. “Your slut is ready.” Noctis realized the sudden change of behavior. He liked both Promptos; the cute one and the dirty one.

He stared at Prompto's body with exhaustion.

Prompto leans forward, he laid on his stomach and let his pink lips on the tip of the dildo. He spits, sucking and licking the tip. Prompto pushed the dildo into his hot mouth and suck it up and down, he moaned and his breaths became heavy. He's probably hard. He kissed the tip to the base, licking it lightly and pulled out a lube. He applied it on the 8 inches realistic dildo.

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: You suck a dick so good Prom._

_DaddyBen: what bout you noctis? do you suck a dick like him?_

_DDdDick87Big: really hoped i could say that to the real king_

_LunaXXX: Prompto you should really try sucking the king's cock_

_LunaXXX tipped 300 gils_

_Sarah69sss: hmmm your such a good slut prom._

_Sarah69sss: what your ass can do?_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_LucisSucker: wanna see it in your ass_

_Attractiveo: Where's lily?_

_Lily0OjK: im here cutie_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: give me ur phone number gurls_

Noctis flushed in anger and typed in

_LunaXXX: Why dont you give me your phone num noctis? I can fuck you so good and rough till you cry my name!_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: watch out. it could be opposite_

_LunaXXX: suck my dick_

He realized what he just said. He supposed to be a girl right? How could a girl have a dick? He fucked up.

“Girls nowadays have such a huge dick.” Prompto smirked as he settled himself in front of the camera; asshole near the camera with the best quality and his face is clearly visible but farther. He rubbed the tip around the hole and teased it. “Sh-shit” he gasped.

Noctis sniffed and became a bit worried about Prompto. How does he put that huge things in that tiny, pink asshole?

_LunaXXX tipped 700 gils: You're pro prom!_

Prompto frowned and entered the dildo in, loud moan escaping his lips “Ahhh Fuck.” He cried out.

“Hmmmm do you like how your slut stretch out” he yelled “FUCK!”

Noctis never saw this side of Prompto's before, the side that he's dirty and moaning when he fucked himself. He always saw him awfully cute, smiling and joking around.

It's super weird.

Prompto's stroke the dildo in and out as he cried out and groaned. He was equally playing with his invisible cock.

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_PrinceFucker766: you take it so well slut_

_DDdDick87Big: ummm so fucking tight. Love seeing you stretching open and moaning_

_DaddyBen: good job for making me come_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: not impressed. I saw so much better_

_LunaXXX: maybe you can show us how big you can take?_

_LunaXXX: prompto could fuck you hard_

_Lily0OjK: blondie this is so hot I mean... Omg! i love this_

_Attractiveo: lily I have a bigger one for u_

_Lily0OjK: i just love Prompto. So y'all have to shuddup_

Wet sounds overwhelming the room, Noctis was enjoying his show so much. He shouldn't have told him that bitter words. He regrets it.

“F-fuck I'm... I gonna” he gasped and moaned loudly, he thrust deeper and rougher. “FUUUUUCK!” Prompto screamed loudly as he came, pulling the dildo out and catched his breath.

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

_Lily0OjK tipped 75 gils_

_DaddyBen tipped 50 gils_

_DDdDick87Big tipped 1000 gils_

_LunaXXX tipped 1001 gils_

_DDdDick87Big tipped 1002 gils_

_LunaXXX tipped 1003 gils_

_DDdDick87Big tipped 1010 gils_

_LunaXXX tipped 2000 gils_

_DDdDick87Big: fuck I'm poor_

_LunaXXX: I enjoyed_

_Attractiveo: yeah it wasn't bad actually_

_Attractiveo tipped 1 gil_

_DaddyBen: hey I came twice!_

_NoctisLucisCaelum3: not good enough for tip_

_Lily0OjK: I don't know who you are but behave correctly with my cute blondie!_

_Lily0OjK: he was fantastic and deserve the world_

_Lily0OjK: jealous dumbass_

_Sarah69sss tipped 69 gils_

Prompto lifted his dilated ass, he turned back with a cute smile on his face.

Noctis swear that smile made his whole day bright.

“W-wow guys. Thank you all for the tips and supports! It's more than all the time!” He gasped and chuckled “A fake Noctis said I was bad. I'm so sorry. I'll be better next time i promise!”

No he wasn't bad. He was so perfect; Noctis will faint if he pushed one finger down there. Noctis will always praise him for taking something that big.

“Guess it's time to sleep.” He went closer and made his freckles clear “Hope you enjoyed tonight. You are welcome here anytime! Goodnight guys...”

Prompto ended his stream with a simple goodnight, not having an idea of how much Noctis actually wants him to be near him, to kiss him before sleep.

He missed Prom so much.

His behavior was awful. It was wrong. If he calculates, Prom earned 7053 gils today; it's too much and Noctis is proud of him. He doesn't blame him for being a pornstar, he's perfect. He has an awesome body, fantastic ass and a very high pain tolerance. Well of he hadn't, he wouldn't survive ten years ago.

Noctis cleaned himself and relaxed on the bed, sleeping by the thought of having Prompto to touch his body and tell him he loves him.

Prompto leaned on the bed as he cleaned the stuff and his body, wearing his smile as he checked his messages. He swallowed and closed his eyes shut when he saw what he sent to Noctis.

Stupid dare.

Noctis probably hate him even more.

Prompto slept with a smile on his face, wet cheeks and embracing the picture of him and Noctis. He took that special selfie a decade ago.

It's still his entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Ignis x Prompto

Ignis had strange dreams lately, mostly about his past and the times he failed. Once, he was on a trip with the prince of Lucis, running around and fighting together. But now, he can do nothing. These ten years changed everything. More importantly, it changed Ignis. Now he looks at himself in the mirror he sees nothing but a commoner. Ignis sighed and looked at himself once more, fixing his hair and clothes. When Noctis left his friends and went to the crystal, Ignis decided to change his appearance and who he is.

Ignis gave a last look and picked up his phone, checking his messages and PMs. He was forced to do his new job. Tattoo artist's job wasn't his thing, and he regrets it more every day; though it was better than nothing. He adjusts his glasses and sighed in relief, swigging his coffee and relaxing for an hour. He let himself drowning in the old days, the days in Altissia and —

Tap tap

Ignis nearly dropped his cup as someone tapped on the wooden door, he let out a soft gasp and frowned. Nobody supposed to be here right now. People know exactly how to screw Ignis' relaxation. Ignis gently lifted his arms and put the cup on the coffee table, he pouted and head for the door. “I'm coming,” he informed. Ignis blink a couple of times, hoping it isn't a customer and...

“Surprise!” Ignis stared at the people outside, jaw dropped as he saw the familiar blond hairs. “We surprised uncle Iggy!” Ignis chuckled and let go of the door, kneeling down and hugging his favorite child tightly.

“Helen I have missed you” Ignis ran his fingers in Helen's hair and smelled the continual perfume of strawberry. He remembered the first time he saw Helen. She was five days born and had lots of blond hair; just like her mother and father. He also remembered the tears that exploded from Prompto's eyes when he saw his daughter. He prepared dinner for Cindy himself. Though he messed up, it wasn't that terrible. Ignis could still remember how happy he was.

Ignis sighed as he remembered how Cindy left Prompto and her daughter behind the next week. Prompto cried like one month after he heard there was no information about where Cindy went; the only persons that made him feel better were Ignis and Helen.

Cindy's pregnancy was accidental, and she hated the baby. But Prompto forced Cindy not to get an abortion. Prom takes care of Helen and raised her with love though he was alone and lonely. He loves his daughter and became her mother and father at the same time. Ignis helped him too; when Prompto went to work Ignis took care of Prom's daughter.

“All love for Helen? I'm jealous!” Prompto whined and joined the hug, goatee tickling Ignis' skin. Ignis giggled as he pulled away from the hug, kissing Helen's forehead and standing on his feet.

“Daddy said I can get a tadoo! I'm excited!” Helen blurted and stared at Ignis' scar near his eyes, eyes narrowed and a light smile on her face.

“No Heli. Daddy said when you reached eighteen.” Prompto gawked and hold his daughter's hand as he smiled at Ignis confused face “Iggy, Heli wants her first piercing.”

“Lobe?”

“Absolutely!” Ignis asked a foolish question. Of course, Prompto doesn't want his daughter to get a piercing at other parts, in this age. Maybe Prompto did choose the wrong decision when he started doing pornography but did it just for his daughter. He did it because they were starving to death. Everything has changed since ten years ago.

“Well, Heli is a courageous girl. You should give her an appropriate and worthy price.” Ignis compliment and stepped away, cleaning his needles with alcohol and getting them ready.

Helen stared at his father with wide-open eyes “Daddy told me about his cute fyiend. I want to meet him! He even said he wanted to leave his job for him” Ignis froze, jaw dropped when Helen told about Prom's 'cute friend'. Did Prompto found a boyfriend and didn't tell Ignis? Ignis stared at the needle and closed his eyes, tear dropping from his eyes when he thought about possibilities.

“O-oh Helen, he's... well” Prompto murmured “U-um. Can we talk about it later? See, uncle Iggy is saying you should sit on the chair!” Prompto leads Helen on the chair, giving Helen a large grin.

Helen, I wish I could meet him, he wanted to say. How could Prompto tell his daughter about Noctis? Even Ignis gave him a concerned face. He merely wanted to die right now. Noctis judged him so fast, way too fast. If only he could meet Helen, he would fell in love with her!

Prompto sighed, biting his lips hardly by the thought of Noctis watching his videos. Noctis will hate him, even more, when he sees all the videos and camming. Oh, Gods. It's so embarrassing when he thinks about it.

Prompto sniffed, watching his daughter's ear being pierced. He definitely expected a little crying or groaning, but she was braver than he thought. Her pain tolerance was high too, he neither moved nor cried. “Wow” Prompto whispered. She watched her anti-allergic earrings in the mirror, exhaling like she kept her breath for hours.

“Daddy! It's so beautiful!” she cheered. Prompto hasn't seen his daughter this happy for months. She always complains about why he is always at works, and she could never see him.

Honestly, he doesn't know how he is supposed to tell Helen about his job. He is a dirty pornstar, camboy and well, stripper. He doesn't deserve to be loved. When he started his job, he felt so dirty and guilt overwhelmed him completely. But he had no choice and when he wanted to stop what he's doing, it was too late. “Heli.” he sighed, “Maybe you should see the earings and stuff. I-i can buy more for you” Helen stared at the wall for a second, nodding and stepping forward.

“Prom?” Ignis' shaky tone made Prompto's heart drop, he avoided the eye contact and let out meaningful tears “Prompto? Please, talk to me. I can help you.”

Prompto heard nothing but the voice of Ignis, the advisor of the heir. Ignis used to tell Noctis that he could help him. He used to tell Noctis that everything was fine. But damn, Prompto missed that tone. The blond man recalled his memoried, tears falling on his soft hands.

The implication tone that was mixed with sadness... “Iggy?” Prompto swallowed.

“Yes, Prom?” Ignis shifted his hand, patting his friend's shoulders and adjusting his glass with the other one. “...Please” he whispered gently.

“You know I love you right? As a brother.” He exhaled “P-promise me you won't...leave me”

Ignis sighed and cupped the blonde's cheeks, wiping the tears away. He never saw Prompto like this. The cheerful and happy Prompto he once knew was gone. He was hurt to see his friend — Brother like this.

It's enough.

“Prom?” He fixes his position and stared at Prompto's gloomy eyes. “I love you too. Of course, I won't leave you” that was enough for Prompto eyes to shed tears, wetting and running down his freckled cheeks.

“Promise?”

“Promise” Ignis moved his legs, not stealing his gaze away as his hands find Prompto's. Ignis closed his eyes and jerked his head, now noses brushing against each other “P-Prom” Ignis breathed out softly and pulled Prompto close to him, closing his eyes and brushing his lips against Prompto's gently. The young man's widened eyed closed slowly in relief, kissing his friend back.

The time froze around him and after years of depression, he felt he is loved again, an indescribable solace in his embrace. Prompto sensed the softness of Ignis' lips on his. He locked his hands around his neck and tasted the sweetness. Prompto missed the days that he and his friends run within the countryside every day; the days they used to share beds together. Prompto smiled as he opened his eyes, tear dropping on Ignis' slacks.

“Daddy? Look at these!” Helen's voice made Prompto pull away immediately. The blond's frown wiped to a smile as Ignis gave him a slight and weak nod, Prompto turned his head to his daughter.

Still shock by what he did, Ignis' stared at Prompto's blond hair as he got close to Helen. Ignis never did this kind of thing to anyone, and he was surprised by his behavior. But what kind of friend is he if he sees his friend hurt and does nothing?

Noctis had turned back, and not just Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio didn't dare to look at Noctis' face as well. “Prompto?” he whispered gently, but he got no answer. Prompto was busy entertaining his daughter, he didn't bother to look back. Ignis sighed as he massaged the back of his neck, staring at the father and daughter. Noctis didn't try to find Ignis and his old friend, so he likely forgot them all, ruling his country alone with the people who remained for him. But every time Ignis' look at himself, his face and body, the marks are the reminder of what happened in the past. Every time he showers, every time he changed his clothes, he couldn't disregard the scars that he gained years ago. Most importantly, the time he observes his face he couldn't help but shed tears when he sees the perdurable scar on and near his left eye.

“Iggy?” Prompto called him.

“Uncle Iggy, are you okay?” Helen chimed in quietly as she stepped closer and squeezed Ignis' hand and fingers. “Oh, Gods! Uncle Iggy is dead!” Ignis blinked ten times when Helen shouts, he swayed his head, letting out a gasp and simpering.

“Not today dear Helen”

***

A broad grin developed on Noctis' face as he reached Lestallum, hearing the murmurs of the wind when he got out of Regalia. He let out a soft gasp while his eyes met the Meteor. Striding forward, he fixed his anorak and chuckled in satisfaction. It's been awhile since he has been here, and definitely not wanted to remember that night.

“You shouldn't have come out without guards your majesty!” The squeaky voice of a familiar female called him from behind, causing him to frown and cursing himself for bringing her.

Noctis cleared his throat and turned his head, staring at her dark green eyes “Oh, and you can't tell me what to do” Noctis smirked.

“Ahhh you are so annoying!” She cried.

“So you are”

“Your majesty!”

“Laura!” Noctis yelled, fists tensing in anger. Laura was his 'new advisor' and supposed to make Noctis calm in situations; she can't even calm herself. Although she's a bit annoying, she could still impress him by her beauty too. She was a tall, freckled girl with rosy cheeks and crinkly ginger hair, and she wears a damn itchy black dress every day. 

Laura hesitated for ten seconds, then opened her mouth to continue “Anyone could recognize you!”

“You're always such an annoying advisor? Just shut up a moment!” Noctis shut his eyes closed and held her hands tightly “Okay... I'm sorry. C'mon we're just gonna find three persons” Noctis pouted as Luara let out a tear. The raven-haired man sighed, cupping his advisor's cheeks and wiping away her tears that were running through her freckled cheeks. “C'mon girl!” He mumbled.

“Well, fine! Just... Go one princess,” she breathed out, forcing Noctis to giggle when he heard the familiar word, 'princess' he used to hear from Gladio. Noctis let go of Laura's hands, he shifted his body and settled his eyes on the buildings. It still reminds him of that day, but he's much stronger right now and ready to talk with the boys.

He regarded the people near the buildings and booths. He could see some couples cuddling, kids messing around and friends talking with each other. The orange sun was slowly fading away, and the moon could be clearly seen in the sky. He inhaled, getting close to the people and examining every person who caught his eyes.

“Blondie with freckles, a man with glasses and scar on his left eye, and a big guy with a huge scar on his face” Laura repeated.

“Yup,” Noctis chimed in “A girl with black and short hair, and another with blonde hair and revealing clothes added to the list,”

Laura groaned and ran her fingers in her hair “Oh Noctis...” Noctis rolled his eyes. putting his hands on his hips, he looked over the whole place and start searching.

“No idea where they are” he whispered, “We have no choice but look inside every store and shops.”

“What?” She maddeningly shouted with wide-opened eyes, staring at Noctis' beards with a frown “You have to tell me why these guys are so important for you!” Noctis froze, breathing out and grin appeared on his face.

“They are my brothers, not saw them since ten years ago” Laura gave Noctis a concerned face and let out a soft gasp, realizing she is running out of steam. Noctis offered Laura a slight smile and continued walking.

Noctis stared at a child in his father's embrace, hugging him tightly in relief. The king sighed, stealing his gaze away and entering an alley. There were a few people in the alley, so he starts examining one by one. “N-Noctis?” Laura whispered gently with a shaky voice, causing Noctis to turn his face. “Can w-we leave this alley? It's... scary”

Noctis chuckled and got out of the alley. Sighing in disappointment, he closed his eyes and thought about where the boys could be. maybe he should go to that restaurant again, bad idea. Eager to meet them, Noctis pouted and opened his eyes again. He had so many things to tell them, like how much he missed them and waited impatiently for one of them to appear in the Citadel. He shifted his legs again, eyes meeting a five years old girl shaking and shivering on the bench. Noctis stepped closer; he knelt down and stared at the child's nervous face “Are you okay?” he muttered.

The girl cocked her eyebrows and clenched her cold fist “Y-yes” she murmured quietly.

“Are you lost?”

The young girl looked behind the man, observing the area. “No daddy right there, buying sandwish fo me” Noctis let out a weak gasp and stared at the girl's blue eyes. She has blond hair and glasses, wearing a pink dress and a doll in her hands. She wrapped her arms around the doll and holds it tightly, fixing her glasses as she shifted her leg.

“What's your name?”

“Helen,” The girl responded with a wide grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated '.'
> 
> if you have ideas and thoughts, please share ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I spend like ten days on this chapter and I don't even know why. I started to have anxiety and stress lately and I couldn't focus on the writing.  
K, I know I've messed up this chapter but pleeeease don't fight me ;)

“Helen.” The girl reacted with a gigantic smile all over, causing Noctis to chuckle when he saw how glad she was. Whoever is her parents, they have to be lucky to have this adorable, beautiful girl like this.

Noctis turned his head toward Laura and nodded, giving her an 'it's fine' look. She let out a wheeze in relief and joined the discussion, dropping on her knees and holding one of the kid's hands. “You are so cute!” she whispered, causing the girl to snicker by her compliment.

Noctis held Helen's other hand and sighed “Hey, we're sorry just n-needed to ensure you're... Safe.”

Helen shifted her hips and observed the opposite side, hopping up as she saw something. “Daddy is coming!” she hailed.

Noctis grinned and let go of the child's hand, sulking and letting out delicate gasps. He always wanted a child for his own; a baby to deal with and teach them to walk and talk. His father said that when he was a toddler, he used to hug every single kid he saw; they were pretty excited too (include their parents.) because Noctis was a cute, adorable prince. He even remembers a girl who said she will marry Noctis when she grows older. Noctis gave the girl one last look and got on his legs. His eyes were brimming with tears and prepared to explode, he fanned them and smiled at the quiet girl.

Things got exceptionally complicated years prior. When he was a kid, he thought he loved Luna. He does. But as a sister and nothing more. As he entered the teenage years, he realized how boys caught his attention all the time more than girls. Messed up hormones, he calmed himself until one fucking day. He was in the school's bathroom, washing his hand. Anon, one of his ‘boy’ friends entered that damn bathroom and kissed him. At first, he thought perhaps it was accidental. However, when his friend tried to touch him in his trousers, he realized how much better it was when boys touch him rather than girls. He stopped his friend and at present, he ain't grateful for it; he's in his 30s and is still a virgin! He also remembers how he got trapped in his room for one month when he told his father that he's gay. Noctis could still feel the anxiety he got when Regis joked that he will leave him alone in the streets. Just because a male husband can neither produce an heir nor continue the Lucis line, the prince can't live his life the way he wants.

Noctis fixed his hair and stepped away, but when Laura stopped him, he cocked his eyebrows and froze in his position “Heli, they didn't have hot do-” Noctis flickered multiple times, eyes widen in stun when he heard the familiar voice from behind. It can't be... Can it?

“I'm sorry sir but what are you doing here... Near my daughter?” The recognizable voice almost shouted with an angry and concerned voice. Noctis was still halted in terror and heart pounding in his chest. He gazed at Laura confused face with a frown.

That girl was his... Daughter? No, it isn't possible. He's probably mistaken the voices. Noctis was ready to talk with Prompto, but not like this! Not when his daughter was next to him. The raven-haired man grimaced in discomfort and gradually shook his head for Laura.

She breathed in forcefully and expanded her right arm. “Name's Laura, Yours?” Noctis opened his mouth as Laura introduced herself like that. She was never a confident girl, and she often struggled to talk to people but this — it wasn't expected. The very first time he met her was one month ago, when he reclaimed his throne. The number of guards and kingsglaives protecting the empty citadel shocked him. It wasn't that empty, though. People walking and talking around and their voices were echoing the halls as nothing had happened. Laura was one of them; she was one of the new crownguards, preparing herself for the 'king's' return. However, when Laura saw Noctis, her body shook, and she pretended that she was nobody.

When they talked about their past, he understood that she spied him his whole life. Noctis got surprisingly mad and huffed. Yet, two days after he bought a box of chocolate and informed him that she could start her works as an advisor as well.

The man groaned, and Noctis felt he came closer “Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you... Laura. But I'm afraid your b-boyfriend hasn't answered yet.” oh dammit that soft voice...

Laura screamed discreetly in joy, feeling so proud of herself when she found their 'target'. But Noctis, his face staining white and blood surging in his ears. He sensed his breaths echoing in his head and chest hurting. Noctis held his breath and pierced his lips. Oh, damn, why it is so difficult?

“U-um?” Laura mumbled and pinched Noctis' skin secretly.

Noctis inhaled and blinked twice, and he slowly turned his body and stared at Prompto's wide-opened eyes. Smile, Smile is the cure for every problem, he thought. The blond man rubbed his eyes and squeezed Helen's palm in disbelief “Wh...N...s” he swallowed.

He analyzed Prompto's appearance. He was still that same Blondie with freckles and adorable face. Yet, two deep eye bags have appeared on his face, and they were few wounds on his bare arms. He missed Prompto more than himself. Noctis just wanted to jump in his friend's arms and tell him how much he cherishes him. But what he did was smiling marginally and patting on Prompto's shoulder. “D-don't touch me!” he yelled with an unsteady voice as he pulled Noctis' hands away “Don't!”

Noctis grimaced by the sudden action. He hated seeing his friends hurt and sad, so he stepped closer and cupped Prompto's cheeks. “Prompto?”

Tears running down his freckled face, he punched Noctis' chest and hurried back “N-no don't!” He wailed.

“Prom. It's me... Noctis. I'm here p-please don't p-push me... Away.”

“No! I'm d-dirty” Prompto murmured under his lips so his daughter won't hear him “You can't touch this dirty body with your... hands.”

Noctis' body tensed in anger, and his throat tightens in weakness. So that was it. Prompto was avoiding Noctis just because he thinks he's dirty! Noctis shed a tear and shook his head “N-no! You're not!” Noct sighed while he tenderly wiped his friend's tears away and forced him in his grasp.

Prompto sharply abandoned Helen's hands and strained, hissing in agony when Noctis bolted his hands around his waist. “LET GO!” he screamed in anger.

“Daddy?” the weak and frail voice caught both of their attention, Noctis gulped hard. Prompto gave Noctis an annoyed face and cruelly pushed him away, kneeling on the ground and squeezing Helen's hands. “Daddy I'm scayed. Don't sh-shout.”

Prompto shifted his trembling hands to wipe his tears away. He quickly cleared his throat and wore a slight smile “N-no don't scare my little sunshine. I'm here okay? Daddy is here with you.” Noctis exchanged a glance with Laura who was shedding tears, she nodded and smiled at Noctis.

“Daddy? Don't cry. Please” Helen muttered quietly as she folded her arms around Prompto's neck and kissed his cheeks.

Prompto silently cried, considering how worthless he is. He can neither protect his daughter or his friends. Noctis didn't deserve someone like Prompto who was a slut. At least what he's been called that these days. He is the worst dad, brother, and friend. He's nothing more than a useless whore who gives his own body away for money and let people touch him. Noctis is the king, and he shouldn't be around. Why would Noctis even want a whore around himself? Prompto sighed and settled his gaze on the raven-haired man and the woman behind him. He found a girlfriend for himself. Of course, he would do that. He doesn't need Prompto around when he has a beautiful girlfriend that isn't a slut.

Noctis gobbled hard as he saw Prompto staring at him with red and puffy eyes. He gently stepped closer and brushed his fingers against the blond's back “Prom?” he muttered. That child was Prom's daughter? It's impossible. It can't be! Maybe she's just learned to call Prompto daddy or something. In any case, Noctis was alarmed by Prompto's reaction, and it wasn't going too well.

Prompto cleared his throat and slowly pulled himself back as he lifted Helen, carrying her with one hand “We'll talk in my place” his words echoed in his head. Prompto didn't know whether he's taking the right choice to invite Noct over his place or not. However, he hasn't and won't give the game away to his daughter and that woman. Prompto gently put his lips on Helen's forehead that was resting on his chest, and he led the way to his apartment. He casually stepped away from his place and headed for his house, a shiver running down his spine whenever a wind brushes against his skin. As he paced through the lanes and backstreets, he thought about today's occurrences and how he met Noctis after months. Prompto gave a look at his sluggish daughter who was already in a deep sleep and snoring, chuckling by her open mouth. He promptly realized the familiar street and people, some old neighbors waving for Prompto from distance. He wasn't a kind of man to communicate easily with people, he didn't even know who the hell is these people. Prom just hoped that they don't know about what shits he did in that apartment. Prompto reached a familiar crimson brick and wooden door. He hauled out his key from his pocket and opened the lock, sharply entering the apartment and heading for the elevator.

Noctis fixed his raven hair and stared at the child's sleepy face and her bangs. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest and terror overwhelmed him more than ever when he remembered what he said to Prompto. He took a deep breath and broke the silence “U-um so... This is your apartment?” his voice lowered in fear.

Prompto's attention drives to his left side as Noctis spoke, settled his gaze on his blue orbs and entered the elevator sharply “If the purpose of these words is to mock-”

“I am not mocking you!”

“Noctis... The child is asleep,” Laura whispered.

“Listen to what your girlfriend says.” Prompto lowered his tone as they reached the floor five. It doesn't matter if Noctis has a girlfriend... So why he's bothered way too much? Prompto was neither gay nor jealous. Although he acted in many gay videos, he isn't gay actually; at least what he thinks. When he initially entered the porn industry, the directors and actors informed him that he's good for gay porn and this stuff. Just because he's a Blondie and looks feeble, he was hardly top. But in fact, he wasn't really bothered because he enjoyed it too. People always called his as a cute Blondie and loved watching him; so it doesn't generally make a difference until Noctis understood everything. Yes, Prompto botched each and everything; including their friendship and devotion.

As he unlatched the door, he beamed at his daughter pouted lips. Why have I done to deserve you? And again, his mind jumped from one thing to another, causing him to frown in anger.

* * *

The harsh sound of rain slapping the window and bricks was reverberating in space. Prompto never actually liked blustery days, but just when he was outdoor. He grasped his particular white coffee cup, swigging without stop. Leaning against the floor to ceiling window and sipping hot drinks were most likely his favorite hobbies (after photography of course); especially when it was cold and rainy. He drooped against the crystal clear glass and watched the people outside. Cats screaming and hiding under roofs, people running with their umbrella and water splashing everywhere when a car passed the street and many other things. A smile appeared on his face as he saw a familiar short blond running within the zebra crossing alongside a wet paper in her hands. In a matter of seconds, the video door-phone ranged and caused Prompto to flicker. “Ooow” he got excited and jumped from his spot to open the door.

As he pressed the unlock button, he tenderly settled his cup on his footstool and head for the front door. Why is she visiting him so unexpected? For what reason was she running through streets angrily? He thought. Possibly she's just soaked in the rain.

The loud sound of clacking echoed in the air and got closer, forcing the blond's heart to pound faster. Something certainly had happened. There is no logical reason for Cindy to run across streets, clenching her fists while she was cursing under her breaths.

Something terrible is happening.

He stared at the wall, throat tightened and body sweating in terror. Cindy has never done anything like this. What have I done?! He gulped. A yellow streak passed from the corner of his eyes, rushing toward Prompto and driving him to gaze at her olive green eyes full of grief.

Before he knows, a sharp sting grew on his soft and freckled cheek, he gasped as the burnt overwhelmed. He neither understood when his face jerked to the right side by the inclemency nor when the blond girl spit on him. The only thing he realized was his fists clenching in pain. A tear dropped from his eyes on his palm, a painful lump in his sore throat while he touched his bloody red cheeks. He never expected that slap right now, in his house; at least not from Cindy! “C-Cindy?” he sobbed.

The temper doesn't appear to ease, though. She flung the wet paper in his face and gazed at him. Prompto groaned even worse as the paper contacted his sensitive cheek that it was growing hotter and increasingly numb each second.

Cindy hissed in madness “I'm pregnant.” she pummeled the door “WITH YOUR FUCKING BABY!”

There was a moment in silence. Prompto wasn't sure what to believe; Cindy's pregnancy or the pain building in his heart. It was too much for him to take. After blinking a couple of times, his breath hitched, and he realized what Cindy just said. His eyes widened in shock, and he did a double-take. Did she say the word 'pregnant'? With my baby? I'm becoming a father? “What?” his voice was Unintelligible and quiet.

“I MEANT THAT DAY YOU DIDN'T CONTROL YOUR GOD DAMN CARNALITY!” She tensed her body, rubbing her flat belly “YOU RAPED ME!”

Prompto didn't care about anything but the baby growing in Cindy's belly. It was his; he was becoming a father. Soon, he'll carry his very own little Chocobo. The thoughts alone made him chuckle in happiness. His own little Chocobo! He wanted to shout out and inform every single person in this apartment, or even in the street. Prompto wanted to scream any hug Cindy tight. He was becoming a father! He opened his mouth to blurt but a slap arrived at his other cheek. Prompto sniffed and froze still. But... Why? What has he done to deserve something like this? He sobbed and knelt on the cold ground, staring at the strange face in front of him, covered with rage and anger. “A little chocob-” his tone lowered as he whimpered, voice cracking in sadness.

“Fuck it! Do you think I'll keep this fucking baby? Ima get an abortion!”

Prompto blinked twice and gripped her ankle. _Who the hell she thinks she is to kill my baby? _He thought. “Don't you dare!” he whispered.

“You can't tell me what to do!”

“Get an abortion and I'll rip your fucking face apart Cindy. I-I have nothing to lose... I swear on my baby if you do it, I'll kill you with my own hands. Taking your life while you're begging me to stop!”

He stared at Cindy's orbs that loaded up with fear. She knew Prompto had nothing to lose; he already lost every person he had in his life. Cindy knew what Prompto could do to her if he threatens her. He isn't the same fun loving, happy go-lucky joker boy she saw for the first time In Hammerhead. He has changed a ton. Cindy pushed Prompto's hand away as she rushed through the elevator “I don't want that fucking baby. After I give birth, you'll raise it yourself.” The blond woman blurted her last words before getting into the elevator and leaving everything behind. But Prompto, he still remained in his position, and he cried silently in pain. He was drunk that night. He didn't understand what he was doing. Prompto did nothing wrong because Cindy wanted it. He never did it without consent.

He couldn't have raped Cindy. Prompto's not a rapist.

Prompto slowly wiped his tears away and stood up. If she won't raise our baby, I'll raise it myself. I won't leave my child behind. I'll protect it.

* * *

He blinked twice and shook his head. Cindy never loved Prompto. So didn't he. After that night, Prompto realized not that he didn't love Cindy, but he hated her. Although he had a little crush on her breasts, his heart was with someone else. He ran toward Helen's room, eyes staring at the other kid's sleeping face. Oh, six. He's spending his life babysitting kids. “Daddy?” Helen whispered.

“Shhh, Romin is asleep.” Prompto put her daughter on the bed and put a soft kiss on her temple.

Noctis joined the room after, peeping inside and making sure Prompto doesn't understand. Laura combined behind the raven-haired man as well. They both examined the small, dreamy room with a white, Bunk bed. It's easily the coziest bed he ever saw; cozier than his bed itself. They exchanged a glance as they saw another baby on the bunk bed, a big confusion on their expression.

“Daddy lullaby” the soft voice caught Noctis' attention.

“But I can't sin-”

“Please” Noctis cocked his eyebrows and watched Prompto settling himself near the bed, rubbing circles on Helen's temple.

He is a wonderful father. Noctis thought.

_You are my sunshine_  
_ My only sunshine_  
_ You make me happy_  
_ When skies are gray_  
_ You'll never know, dear_  
_ How much I love you_  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away_

Noctis' eyes widened in shock, and his body froze as he heard the soft voice singing. Prompto did sing while they were together, but this was a voice he never heard from Prompto. He swallowed, blushing deeply when his heartbeats echoed in the room. Prompto slowly turned his head and stared at Noctis' confused face. Prompto gently fixed the blanket and closed the door behind him as he got out. “U-um. Tea? Coffee? Juice? U-um I dunno maybe be- don't hesitate to pick anything... you want.” Prompto whispered, “Come on... sit.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Laura who was pretty confused too. One moment he's avoiding Noctis' touch and the next moment, he's offering drinks and talking to them like they are his friends. Yet, Prompto has thrown himself on the big, cozy couch and locked his gaze on the confusion in their faces. Noctis slowly nodded and sat on the couch, playing with his beard as Laura joined and broke the awkward silence.

“Prompto. Your kids are so delightful. Isn't that so?”

“Yes, they are” Noctis chimed in, eyes looking down and avoiding eye contact. He is the same Prompto he saw jerking off or fucking himself in front of the camera while others watching. He blushed deeply as he remembered how he came by watching his stream. Face covered in a crimson mask, even with his head down, he could feel the large grin on Prompto's face.

Prompto sighed and shifted his body “Oh. Th-thanks but Helen is my only child. Romin is Gladio's son.” He smiled and Noctis' eyes settled on Prompto's as his breath hitched. Prompto's child itself was shocking for Noctis, now Gladio's? Damn, so many fucking things happened during his absence. “What about you and Ms. Laura? You and his majesty planning to have an heir? I'm definitely sure ‘king Noctis’ have to continue the Lucis line.” Laura blushed deeply and froze in her place. She? Pregnant with Noctis' baby? Oh, man, she wished it was possible. Even though she has a little crush on Noctis, she was an advisor and nothing more. Noctis also doesn't like her; she could easily how he's annoyed when Laura is around. An idiot advisor has nothing to do with the king's heir or stuff. Laura laughed nervously and murmured “Oh, I'm a simple... advisor” she rubbed her bloody red cheeks.

Prompto's body shook, and he almost fell on the ground “O-oh. fuck. I'm so so sorry. Shit, I'm sorry for my language. Noct holy fucking shit. Look, I know everything I've done was a fucking mistake. B-but... Look, I know I did so many shi...ts, but I was forced okay? I had no fucking choice! And holy shit. Shit shit shit shit! That picture, i-it was a horrible dare I mean, Oh, Fuck, it's so embarrassing. Y-yes, I do camming, I do porn and I fucking shake this ass for money but... I'm not the bad guy. I have a daughter and need to be taken care of. She needs food to g-grow up... she has to drink milk and eat meat to be healthy, and I've... messed up. I'm a terrible father for my daughter, but you have to realize how hard it was for me to raise her all alone by myself!” Both Laura and Noctis gasped as Prom halted to catch his breath. The sound of his panting overwhelmed, Laura covered his mouth in shock. What? P-porn? Camming? Is she in a room with a pornstar? Now, everything is much more clear. That's why he said he's dirty while Noctis touched him. That's why he's avoiding them. All she did was standing in disbelief and shutting her eyes close. She has to get out now, or he will fucking do something to her. A shiver ran through Laura's spine as the thought about Prompto doing porn in front of his camera. She has to get out of here.

Hesitating for a second, she stared at Prompto's tears and opened her mouth. “Porn star huh? Not an appropriate job for such a gentleman. It's arduous to see an attractive grown man doing a shameful occupation. I can't even imagine what's hidden behind that innocent face of yours, Prompto.” She laughed nervously. Rapidly, it wiped to an uncomfortable silence. Both of the men were staring at her dim, green eyes, but with a difference. Unlike Noctis, Prompto's face was full of dejection; his lip started to tremble, and tears escaped his eyes. Noctis was looking at her with a raging face, ready to punch her in the face. She swallowed. Direful thoughts spinning in her mind, she under two men was one of the million thoughts. She's done. She's really done. What did I just say? She cursed herself.

“Do you see me as a monster ready to rape girls?” Prompto whispered and caused Noctis' breaths to hitch.

“N-no! Look, Prompto. Not many girls want to... be in a room with a- you know what I mean?”

“What the hell Laura?! Respect him!” Noctis yelled. Laura tried hiding the pain behind her face, or all the goosebumps she got from his voice. Now she should respect a man who fucked many girls? Laura harshly gripped her jacket and ran toward the door, shoulders smashing with Noctis' as she got away from them. It's gross. Absolutely horrible. She thought. Who knows? Maybe that child is from a girl he raped. She can't still accept the fact of the king is a good friend of a dirty pornstar.

Shutting the door behind her, her palm still remained on her mouth, and she used the stairs to leave the apartment. Prompto was still silent, but he chuckled when he remembered how Noctis defended him, suddenly his hoped came back, he stared at Noctis and smiled. “N-Noctis... I'll stop it if that's what you want. B-but please... please don't avoid me. I know... I'm dirty an-” He got cut off as Noctis' index finger placed on his upper lip, he came closer and stared at his blue, shiny eyes.

Noctis' breath tickled the blond's skin, causing him to chortle “Shhhh Prom. You're not dirty, you ne'er were. Don't you dare calling yourself that.”

“O-okay,” Prompto whispered and leaned against the wall.

“Six, your home is damn far. I'd had to sneak out in the night to come here.”

The blond man smiled “Well, my whole life is here. House, job, and furniture. Ignis is here as well. But Gladio, he moved to Insomnia a few months ago along with his wife and sister. Romin begged his father nonstop to stay with us for a couple of days. She has grown up you know? Her crush has grown up with her too.”

Noctis giggled and thew his hands on his thighs “Cindy?”

“O-oh. Well, I don't know anything about her.” Prompto frowned and shut his eyes, letting Noctis think for a minute. Prompto doesn't know about Cindy? Well, that's strange. As he remembers, Prompto almost thought about her all the time and wanted to open a conversation about her. Perhaps he's just grown up and wanted to forget Cindy. Although Noctis thought Helen is from Cindy.

Noctis sighed and patted on his friend's shoulder “Prom... I'm sorry if I-”

“N-no. It isn't any problem. So, bout that picture. It was a truth or d-dare game. I'm sorry i-i didn't really mean to send my... that to you, I guess.” He laughed.

“Hmmm. That girl was naughty.”

Prompto froze and blinked twice. His confusion was obvious in his expression. “That girl?” he asked curiously, watching Noctis blush deeply as he bit his lips.

The raven-haired man shifted, narrowing his eyes and give Prompto a puppy look “Oh gods. U-umm. Well...what can I say? Your stream was good.” he blushed, even more, when he remembered he masturbated while watching his best friend thrusting a dildo in and out of his hole.

Prompto's eyes grew even wider, and he jumped on the floor “WHAT? FUCK! OH, SIX! IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!” Prompto cried “Wait, you were that fake Noctis, right? Shit! Oh, no no no! You saw all of it. You saw what I've said! You even praised me! Holy shit, dude!”

Noctis bit his lips and let out a gasp “No, actually. I was that L-Luna.”

Prompt groaned as he pounded his head against the wall “Don't look at me! It's so embarrassing!”

“Oh, c'mon! How can someone look at you and not become horny?” He teased, giggling loudly as he saw Prompto's face turned purple.

Prompto coughed and hid behind his palms. He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Noctis was there all the time he sucked that dildo or fucked himself with it. Noctis was there when he called himself a slut! “NOCT!” he groaned “You saw my everything! shit shit shit shit shit!”

“Yup” He giggled, popping the 'p'. Prompto slowly chuckled, letting out small gasps as he stared at Noctis. He pouted, giving Noctis a cute and adorable puppy look. “Still my old Prom” he whispered and Prompto grinned. He wasn't that same Prom actually, Prompto thought. Purple eye circles have developed under his eyes, his face became tired, and he has grown a goatee. He also has tattoos all over his arm and neck. But still, he loves photography, and he still has that Chocobo butt hair. Prompto let out a sigh in relief and held his friend's hands, pulling him in a tight embrace as he gasped. He locked his arms around Noctis' shoulders and settled his head on them. He missed this. He missed the warmth when he hugged him tight and smelled that pleasant scent. He was the prince after all; rich and lucky, wearing expensive and different perfumes every day. Noctis breathed out gently, face dug in Prompto's neck, forcing Prompto to chuckle. “Thorny...” Prompto whispered in Noct's ear.

“Prompto, you don't know how much I've missed you.”

** _Prompto, you don't know how much I've missed you._ **

Noctis realized Prom's heartbeats increased, he heard sniffing and sobbing. He immediately pulled away and saw Prompto's puffy and bloody red eyes. Noctis cupped Prompto's cheeks “Prom, I'm here. I'm here okay Prom? I'm not leaving you. Please. Don't cry” Noctis tried to comfort him, But Prompto didn't respond. His breath hitched instead, and he stared at Noctis' blue eyes while panting for air. “Prom? Prompto!” He yelled.

Prompto pulled his hands away, getting away from Noctis while his breaths became heavier “D-don't touch me!” Prompto coughed, gasping for oxygen since his lunges couldn't get enough. His heart was pounding hard and words echoed in his head:

** _Prompto, you don't know how much I've missed you._ **

** _You raped me!_ **

** _You're a fucking raper._ **

** _You're a slut Prom, don't come near me anymore._ **

** _Daddy, what does slut means?_ **

“H-help.” he managed to say while he squeezed his chest.

“Prompto? Shit! Prompto answer me! Look, I'm here. You're not dirty! Listen to me. There is nothing to be scared of!” Prompto stared at Noctis' frown as he knelt on the floor. He was dying. He could feel it, he had the feeling that he's dying. “N-Noct... I'm...dying... Hos...pital” The only thing Noctis does was watching his friend sweating and shaking hard while his breath shortened. He focused. He knew somethings about panic and anxiety attacks. Noctis learned about it when he was a teenager. He inhaled and dropped on his knees, gently rubbing circles on Prompto's forehead. “Ar...dyn no!” Noctis' eyes widened as he heard the name 'Ardyn'. Was he dreaming? But he's awake.

Noctis smiled and took a deep breath “Prom, Prompto listen to me. Ardyn is not here. I'll keep you safe. You're safe with me.” He stared at Prompto's eyes, making sure his voice is calm and soft “There is nothing to worry about okay? It's fine. It'll be gone in a few minutes, okay babe? It's temporary.” Noctis settled his hands on Prompto's. He stared at Prompto's red and flushed face, do nothing but shedding tears. He can't see Prompto is hurting. Noctis can't take this.

“N-Noct... He's choking m-me...stop! I'm dying. P-please! Hospital... Help... Chest... H-heart, Hurts” He coughed, body shock in fear “I-I'm scared. I don't... Want t-to die. P-please. I'm scared of d-death!”

“Babe, it's okay. It'll be fine. I'm here and won't leave you okay? Now, look at me. You have to breathe Prom.”

Prompto sobbed and shut his eyes close “Leave! Go away! I'm not a rapist!”

“Prompto. Of course, you're not! Let's breathe together okay? We're gonna take a deep breath, then count to five and then let out, again counting to five. C'mon” Prompto slowly nodded, Tears dropping from his red eyes. “Okay, let's take a deep breath. I count to five with my fingers, and we let out. Now.” Noctis and Prompto took a deep breath, staring at each other with terror. The raven-haired man counted to five and exhaled. Prompto did the same. Noctis did this almost six times and saw Prompto's hot flashes faded away, and he began to calm down. He let out a sigh in relief and smiled, dragging Prompto in his embrace. “What did I tell you? Everything is fine now. Don't worry Prom. I'm here. I won't leave you.”

Prompto gently opened his eyes, gaze locked on Noctis' and trying to breathe correctly. He shed a single tear and put his head on Noctis' shoulders. “N-Noct... Don't give me to him. I beg you. I don't want to be Ardyn's. P-please, don't give me away.” Silence overwhelmed the room, Noctis cocked his eyebrows and clenched his fists in anger. Ardyn did something to him, he was sure. He'll pay for that. Noctis wiped Prompto's tears away and put a soft kiss on his temple “Of course Prom. I won't leave you. You're safe with me. Now sleep. I won't leave you.”

Noctis made sure Prompto's eyes are closed. He leaned against the wall and fixed Prompto's position. He stared at his sleepy face for a while. Subconsciously, beaming at that cute, innocent face resting on his shoulder. Noctis put another kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh so rushed I'm sorry :( Next chapter or two chapters later should be smut so... bye. I have another story to write as well :(

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much appreciated and help me to keep going ;) But reading is enough for me!


End file.
